SpongeBob SquarePants
SpongeBob SquarePants (also known as SpongeBob) is an awesome TV series on Nickelodeon. It is about an animated yellow sea sponge named SpongeBob who lives in a pineapple under the sea in Bikini Bottom. The series first premiered on May 1, 1999 and has been airing new episodes for over 20 years. The show is now one of the most popular Nicktoons of all time. As of 2019, the show is getting worse every year due to the new cartoons making kids crazy. It is currently up to season 13 and counting and has over 250 episodes now, had 2 movies and an upcoming third film in 2020. Description The show SpongeBob SquarePants is basically about a yellow sea sponge named SpongeBob who lives in a pineapple house in Bikini Bottom, a fictional city underwater in the Pacific Ocean. His street address is 125 Conch Street and is next door neighbors with Patrick Star (a dim-witted pink starfish who is his best friend and lives in a rock house), and Squidward Tentacles (a light green squid who hates SpongeBob and lives in a monument). SpongeBob works as a fry cook at The Krusty Krab, a fast food restaurant in Bikini Bottom that was like an underwater version of McDonald's. The Krusty Krab serves a type of hamburger called the Krabby Patty. The Krusty Krab is owned by Mr. Krabs (a cheap crab who worships money), who would give SpongeBob his paycheck each day after making Krabby Patties for the customers. The customers are usually the residents of Bikini Bottom who loved eating Krabby Patties. Plankton (a green sea plankton) was the enemy and he wanted to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula so he could run The Krusty Krab out of business and make Mr. Krabs go bankrupt. SpongeBob also attends a driving school called Mrs. Puff's Boating School which is owned by Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob's boating teacher). SpongeBob is unteachable and has failed his boating test 1,248,056 times. SpongeBob is no longer responsible for his boating test and is a dangerous driver because he doesn't pay attention to the road when Mrs. Puff teaches him what to do. To Be Continued History Secret Origin of SpongeBob SquarePants (1940's-1992) The secret origin of SpongeBob SquarePants traces back as early as the 1940's. It all began with the old cartoons including Looney Tunes, Tom & Jerry, Porky Pig, Betty Boop, and Woody Woodpecker. The roots of the old SpongeBob may begin with the references of Tom & Jerry from the old days. SpongeBob's modern-day laugh sound most likely dates back to the funny and annoying laugh sound of Woody Woodpecker from the 1940's and 1950's. Development of SpongeBob SquarePants (1992-1999) In 1992, a marine biologist named Stephen Hillenburg was developing a new TV show that would soon become known as "SpongeBob SquarePants". It was based on one of his comic books called The Intertidal Zone which was also about sea creatures with comedic adventures. Back in this time, Nickelodeon was known for its adult humor cartoons (such as Ren & Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, Rugrats, and The Angry Beavers). Just like these shows, the old SpongeBob was somewhat like these cartoons because they were both for kids and adults, and because they were funny. In 1993, Hillenburg began working on the show Rocko's Modern Life on Nickelodeon. He began directing the first episodes of the show. In 1994, Hillenburg met Tom Kenny, a voice actor for the show, and asked him if he would help work on the show. Kenny decided to become the voice of the new show's character. SpongeBob was originally named 'SpongeBoy' and the show was originally called SpongeBoy Ahoy! back in 1996, but this was changed in 1997 because the name was already taken for a mop product. So his name was changed to "SpongeBob SquarePants" in 1997 when they found that out. He chose the last name "SquarePants" because he thought that the name had a nice ring to it. So the new show was called "SpongeBob SquarePants" in 1998. The creators loved the idea so they pitched it to Nickelodeon and the show officially premiered on the channel on May 1st, 1999 with the first episode "Help Wanted". Series premiere and early popularity (1999-2005) On May 1, 1999, the TV series SpongeBob SquarePants premiered on Nickelodeon with the pilot episode "Help Wanted". It was an 8-minute long episode that started the show's popularity. The second episode was called "Reef Blower", a 3-minute long cartoon with no dialogue, (except for the word "You!" in the middle of the film). The third episode was called "Tea at the Treedome", an 11-minute long episode of the show, (which was the normal length of an episode). These 3 episodes both aired on May 1, 1999 and became classic episodes after the show became popular! On November 14, 2004, Paramount Pictures and Nickelodeon Movies released a movie based on the show called The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. It was about SpongeBob and Patrick going to Shell City to save King Neptune's crown and unfreeze Mr. Krabs. The third season ended on October 11, 2004. Peak popularity and increasing fame (2005-2013) To Be Continued Decline in quality and new episodes (2013-present) In 2013, by season 8, SpongeBob SquarePants was declining in quality and losing popularity with older audiences. The show was starting to rely on dumb jokes and stupid humor, and this really disappointed many native SpongeBob fans who grew up with the show. However, SpongeBob was still popular with kids and this didn't stop the show from airing new episodes. In 2017, it was announced that SpongeBob SquarePants would be getting a third movie in 2020. The third movie is officially titled The SpongeBob Movie: It's a Wonderful Sponge. The plot is believed to be based on the 1940's Christmas movie It's a Wonderful Life. The movie is scheduled to be released on May 22, 2020. The movie will be dedicated to Stephen Hillenburg, the creator of SpongeBob SquarePants, who passed away in November 2018 due to ALS cancer disease. In June 2019, Nickelodeon announced plans for a spin-off of the overly popular show SpongeBob SquarePants titled Kamp Koral. The new show would be about 10 year old SpongeBob and Patrick going to sleepaway camp in Lake Yuckymuck and going into mischief. The spin-off series is set to premiere by November 2019 or early 2020 in order to celebrate SpongeBob's 20th anniversary. The spin-off has recently received criticism due to being announced after Hillenburg's death without his prior acknowledgement, because Hillenburg originally didn't want any spin-offs to his overly popular show, and people thinking that the show would be an insult to Hillenburg's legacy if he didn't want the spin-off. However, some fans believe that even if Hillenburg was alive to realize that Nickelodeon made a spin-off of his beloved show he probably would have been fine with that, although some people disagree with that idea. Nevertheless, the spin-off will be dedicated to Hillenburg and hopefully will be a success like its predecessor. Kamp Koral will also be a tribute to Hillenburg and continue his legacy and expand the SpongeBob universe like Rugrats of the 90's and become stronger! Future of SpongeBob SquarePants (Coming 2020) Coming January 2020-2023 Legends Main Legends The Main Urban Legends. Legends from Uncyclopedia To Be Continued Legends from Urban Dictionary To Be Continued Legends from Wikipedia Coming Soon Legends from the Internet Coming Soon Legends from other websites Coming Soon See also * SpongeBob * Patrick Star * Squidward Tentacles * Sandy Cheeks * Mr. Krabs * Plankton * Kamp Koral * Timmy Turner * The Fairly OddParents * Cosmo * Wanda * Poof * Sparky * Girl Timmy Turner * Rugrats * Rocko's Modern Life *Ren & Stimpy *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Breadwinners *SwaySway *Buhdeuce *Harvey Beaks *The Loud House *Lincoln Loud * The End ©2019 Ediann Productions Inc. ©2019 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2019 Iannielli Corporation.